


I want your love

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: One day she’s tip toeing along a fine line of SHIELD and ‘other things’, working the system like a professional, working with very, very dangerous people, and then the next a very intimidating, fearful, and overwhelming presence has her hair gripped in his hand and he’s pushing her back against a wall as he kisses her.





	

Jemma had never had any expectation of anything being as exciting as jet setting around the globe investigating the strange, unusual, and alien.

Her life became a mode dodge of discovery, excitement, sadness, loneliness, fear, and restraint.

Then one day it seemed as her life, a life she had come to accept, have certain expectations for, was turned upside down.

One day she’s tip toeing along a fine line of SHIELD and ‘other things’, working the system like a professional, working with very, very dangerous people, and then the next a very intimidating, fearful, and overwhelming presence has her hair gripped in his hand and he’s pushing her back against a wall as he kisses her. 

He’d already kissed just before that. A brief, rough press of lips, then they had paused, stared, and he’d gone in for the kill, and Jemma had let him. 

“I thought you were dead,” Bucky said thickly against her ear as he kissed down her neck.

Jemma knew her contact with the team had been lost for the briefest of seconds. At the time it hadn’t seemed important, but oh god it was. It was so important, because it pushed this man, Bucky Barnes, to slamming her against a wall, wrapping her leg around his waist, and showing her how much he wanted her with his hardness against her.

He’s relentless with his thick length rubbing on her, and Jemma is gasping as he rides here against the door. She knows there were not clothes between them he’d fuck into her hard. She’s a mess because she wants to come on him. Jemma wants to come like that, against a door riding Bucky.

She wants to come, but he doesn’t let her. That stupid man stops rubbing against her and instead pants into her neck. Jemma whimpers pitifully and tries to guide her hips into finding his erection, but he’s pushed hard against her and she can’t move. “Don’t you dare stop,” she chokes out as she fails to find her release.

“Don’t you think I want to?” He asks almost sharply.

They are in a locker room though, and he’d kicked the bench against the door to give them some semblance or privacy. “Take me home.” He says nothing, just breathes hotly against her neck. Jemma fists her hand in his hair, where it has laid for some time, and pulls his head up. “Take me home.”

“This is what you want? Me?” Bucky asks. Suddenly gone is that dangerous, intensity that he always wears and she sees unsureness and fear. His blue eyes are soft and his brow drawn in concern. 

“Yes Bucky.” Jemma guides his head closer until their foreheads are touching. “Of course that’s what I want. Please,” she adds for good measure.

“If you had died…”

Jemma almost pushes him to explain, but she knows he can’t, so she does her best to guess. She guesses that her death might have been to much for him, that it would have hurt him terribly, that it would have been something he would have taken a very long time to recover from. “Let’s not think about that anymore,” Jemma whispers and slides her hand from his hair to his cheek. “Now we have something better to occupy ourselves with.”

His lips meet hers once more. The kiss isn’t rushed and hard like before, it’s gentle, loving. Bucky could love her she thinks as his lips move against hers gently and he cups her cheek. his warm though even glides over it softly. Maybe he already does love her. Jemma wants his love she realizes. She’ll take his love and give him so much more in return.


End file.
